Life
by mrs.ludwig2804
Summary: MODERN DAY: Katniss is rich and is Cato's girlfriend what happens when she gets pregnant.Will he stay what will happen to their baby PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IF YOU CAN. FIRST FANFIC EVER hope you enjoy. BTW i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

_A CatoxKatniss Story _

_Modern day _

_Katniss- Rich girl, Cato's girlfriend _

_Cato- Rich guy- Katniss' boyfriend_

**Life**

**-Chapter 1**

**Katniss' POV**

I was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital in District 12 when the Doctor called me into his office.

"Miss Everdeen earlier today I got back the results from your tests and well the tests said that you're pregnant, Congratulations!"

Wait did he just say pregnant…no no no this cannot be happening I'm only 21, what will Cato say.

"Miss Everdeen is everything ok?"Said the doctor

"Umm yeah I'm fine thank you, bye"I said and left.

When I got home Cato was sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Hey babe, where were you" he said

"Oh I just went to Madge's house" I lied and went upstairs.

**Cato POV**

There's something wrong with Katniss she's been acting weird lately it's as if she doesn't want to talk to me…hmmm I'll just ask her tomorrow.

**Katniss POV**

How will I tell him I mean he never wanted kids! Anyway I've got to make dinner now, I'm so stressed I need to tell Madge and Clove they are my best friends. I went down downstairs and made dinner. After it was done I called Cato.

"Cato dinners ready"

"Coming" he replied

He came and we sat down at the table and ate.

"So are you going to work tomorrow" I asked

"Yeah, Finnick, Marvel and Peeta are off for the day so I might have to stay longer"

"Ok that's cool I'm done are you?"

"Yeah"

"Ok I'm going to bed night" I said I got up and gave him a kiss and went upstairs.

The next morning (4am)

I woke up with a weird feeling in my stomach I got up and ran to the bathroom I quickly vomited in the bathroom. Cato came up behind me he looked worried.

"Look Katniss I know you're hiding something"

"Cato I'll tell you later I'm tired" I stand up and get up to bed he wraps his hands around my waist and gives me a kiss then I fall asleep.

I wake up and he's gone I check my phone and see it's already 11:15 am.

I take a shower dress up eat breakfast I call Madge and Clove and invite them over. Soon after they come over.

"Guys I need to tell you something "

"Katniss you can tell us anything "says Madge

"Yeah you can trust us" says Clove

"Well I'm…I'm Pregnant "I say

"OMG Katniss we'll help you don't worry" says Clove

"Yeah I know but that isn't the problem "I say

"Well what is?" asks Madge

"Cato" I murmured "" He doesn't want kids he never has"

"Look Katniss whatever happens we'll help you" says Madge and Clove nods.

Right then Cato walks in.

I walk up to him and give him a kiss

"Hey I thought you were supposed stay at work longer" I say

"Well I was let out early by Haymitch "

I lead him into the kitchen

"Look I need to tell you something I'm pregnant" I say

"YOU'RE WHAT KATNISS I CAN'T HANDLE A KID…look I'm sorry I can't do this"

With that he went upstairs got some of his stuff and ran out the door

Madge and Clove came running in

"Katniss what just happened "Clove said.

I just broke down and cried

"He broke up with me and ran off "I said through sobs

Madge came up and hugged me and so did Clove.

"Katniss don't worry you'll be fine he'll be sorry that he left now come on I'll take you to bed " Says Madge

**Cato POV**

No I cannot handle a kid I had to leave I'll just stay at Marvels house or something until I find my own place.

I arrived at Marvels house he came out and said

"Hey Cato what's up"

"Can I stay at your house for a bit "I asked

"Yeah sure but what happened "He asked

"Katniss is pregnant and you know how I am I didn't want kids "I say

"Yeah ok but you can't just leave her "he said

"Ok I'll visit her in a couple of months before the kid is born "I say

6 Months Later (still Cato's POV)

I was walking to Katniss' house when I saw Peeta walking towards her house. I came up to him and asked

"Peeta what are you doing here"

"What does it look like I'm going to Katniss' house" he said

"Why "I asked

"What can't I see my girlfriend now she's due any day now and she kinda needs help "he said

WAIT did he just say GIRLFRIEND

"Girlfriend?" I asked

"Yeah-"But before he could say anything else I punched him and I kept punching till Katniss ran out the house.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING "she asked

She went over to Peeta and helped him up he was fine…sadly.

"OMG" Katniss said clutching her stomach.

"The baby's coming we need to get her to the hospital" said Peeta

**Katniss POV**

After 20 hours of labour I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl I decided to call her Jessica Ross (Cato's surname) I mean it is his daughter.

After a while Cato came back in he sat down on the chair. It was quite for a second until he said something.

"Look Katniss I'm so sorry I regret everything I did-"He said

I stopped him with a kiss.

"I forgive you I missed you so much don't leave me again" I say

"I missed you to I promise I won't leave you again and don't worry about Peeta he understands that we're back together" He say

**OMG this chapter took me ages to do. I hope you guys like it.**

**BTW this was my first fanfic ever so please be nice.**

**Please review**

**-Victoria**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Sorry guys I won't be updating for like a week I'm on writers block and it will take me about a week to think of something.I promise I won't stop writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would just like to say thank you to xXPeaceXx because she really helped me with this chapter. So here's chapter 2 enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

1 month after the baby is born.

Katniss POV

I am woken up by the sound of baby Jessica crying. Its 5 in the morning. I shove Cato trying to wake him up. I don't want to get up. Cato doesn't budge so I finally give up. I drag myself out of bed and over to Jessica's cot. "There now, baby. Don't cry, mamas here". I take her down stairs and make her a bottle. She downs it in 20 seconds. I suddenly notice that Jessica's eyes are starting to droop so i pick her up and put her back in her cot. She falls asleep instantly. Unusual. She normally expects a bedtime story, lullaby AND a kiss. I guess today must be my lucky day.

I get back into bed. As I settle back down to sleep I feel strong comfortable arms snake around my waist and pull me close to a warm, strong comfortable body. "You're up early" whispers Cato. "What do you expect? I mean, you wouldn't even budge!". He laughs quietly and then we settle down to sleep.

I get up and look at the time. Its 11 in the morning. I can smell cooking downstairs and Cato's side of the bed empty. I get up and put on my dressing gown and head downstairs. Cato is making pancakes. "Morning babe" "Morning. I was planning on taking Jessica to the park today". Cato nods and carries on cooking.

(A few minutes later)

"Bye, Cato! See you later!" I call. I leave the house and start walking/pushing Jessica's buggy. About five minutes later she starts fidgeting. I soon realise its because shes spotted the playground. When we get to the playground I take her out the buggy and help her get on the swings then I pushed her on the swings.. About an hour later shes worn out after 10 minutes on the swing.

I decide to take her back home.

As we get closer to the house I see my best friend Clove leaving the house all hot and flustered with messed up hair and clothes. I watch her walk away. I then enter the house. "Cato? Cato!" Cato comes rushing down the stairs. "Oh, hey babe! How was the park?"

"Fine. Why was Clove leaving the house just now?"

"Oh she came to see the baby but I told her you where at the park so now she left to look for you".

The next night Cato arrives home at bloody midnight but i don't care about that. I'm upset because he came back drunk.

"Holy shit Cato! Why the fuck would you get drunk?" "I love you too babe! Why don't you give your old man a nice big k-"and then he passes out on the floor. God, I'm so fricking angry at him that I'm going to bed.

He comes back drunk the next night and the next...


	4. Chapter 4

**Life Chapter 3**

**OMG so sorry I haven't updated in so long I didn't know what to write and I started school like a couple of weeks ago I hope you like this chapter I'm trying to improve my stories and please REVIEW I like to read what you think about the story. **

**KPOV**

Cato has been coming home late nearly every night I got so sick of this one day that I packed some clothes took Jessica and went to Madge's house, she's been really supportive but Clove has been acting a bit weird around me lately.

Now I was eating lunch with Madge

"Katniss when do you think that your gonna go back home I meant I'm not kicking you out or anything feel free to stay as long as you want but seriously you guys should make up think of Jessica she wouldn't want her parents to stay mad at each other would she." Said Madge

" I guess your right can you take care of Jessie while I go home to make up with Cato"

"Sure"

**( Time skip back at Katniss' house)**

As I approached my house I realised that someone's car was in the drive way but I didn't recognise who's it was, I ignored this and unlocked the door and entered the house I heard some talking upstairs so I slowly went up the stairs making sure not to make any noise. I reach the top of the stairs and see the doors from mine and Cato's bedroom slightly open, I walk up to it and peek inside what I see shocks me there I see Cato and Clove kissing they don't even realise when I walk into the room.

" Cato what the hell are you doing"

That's when his head snaps up and I start backing away.

" Katniss this isn't what it looks like please listen to me "

" Are you serious I come back home and I see you making out with my 'best friend' what is wrong with you we have a daughter don't I mean nothing to you"

He comes closer to me and says

" Katniss please listen to me-"

" No I don't want to see your face ever again… and you Clove how could you do this to me your supposed to be my bestfriend"

"How long has this been going on for"

" Around 9 Month"

" So when I was alone and pregnant you just hooked up with Clove and cheated on me you know what this is over I'll come back tomorrow for the rest of my stuff"  
" Katniss don't do this-"  
"Goodbye Cato"  
I quickly ran down the stairs and when back to Madge's house.

**(Time skip)**

I just arrived back at Madge's house I can't believe I stayed calm for that whole conversation. I ran in to the house and leaned against the door that's when I lost it I slid down the door and started crying why do bad things always have to happen to me.

" Katniss, Katniss what happened please stop crying tell me"  
I look up to see Madge looking at me worried eyes

" He cheated on me with Clove it's been going on for around nine months Madge why did he have to do this to me I loved him I mean I still do it's so hard why did happen to me"

"Katniss stop crying Jessie needs you she needs someone to take care of her"

"You know what Madge I'm not gonna waste my time on him he's not worth it "

I get up and go to Jessie find her in her play pen playing with her toys

"Hey Jessie mommy's back now "

She was around 6 months old now and anytime time now she would probably start talking.

That night I was in bed when I heard Jessie murmuring something I quickly got up and went over to her

That's when I hear her say quietly

"daddy"

As soon as she says that tears come to my eyes she just said her first words Madge comes over and I tell her what happened she gets really excited and that makes me even more happy.

The next there's a knock at the door I open and there stands Cato…

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter I will try to update Sunday or Saturday but yeah please REVIEW**


End file.
